Buffy's Diary
by nikkibabe
Summary: Short sequel to 'Spike's Diary'.


BUFFY'S DIARY  
  
Spike pulled the soft sheets around him, he couldn't sleep and he couldn't get comfortable and that was making him cranky. He was going to be stuck inside all day because Buffy had stolen his blanket. He laughed at the thought of her speech before she had left.  
  
"I'm not having you running around in flames trying to follow me all day." And with that she had left him alone in bed, again.  
  
Every day was the same he'd wake up with her stirring next to him and she would leave with his blanket so he couldn't make an escape. Last week he had gone and bought a new blanket and hidden it from her, but no she found it and took that with her too!  
  
Spike sat up in bed, today was going to be long and boring, he needed entertainment. It was then that an evil grin formed on his face, over the past few months he had come to realise that there was nothing more entertaining than Buffy's diary. He reached out to the place where she kept the little red book, a new hiding place that she thought he didn't know about.  
  
Flipping it open he searched for the entry she had written last night, he had spent an hour trying to get the book off her then but she wouldn't give it up. She just sat and giggled when he asked if she was writing about him.  
  
'July 23rd  
  
I went to the mall today and I saw the cutest outfit ever, I saw it and though 'Spike would like that.' He would as well the only problem being that he would let me leave the house with it on! Whenever we go anywhere he starts growling if a guy even looks at me twice and the other night a demon winked at me, well put like this the demon didn't leave alive!  
  
I told him to stop and that I was his but he didn't listen. He kept saying that someone as beautiful as me will always have men around her and he was planning on being there to kill those men. I complain at for it but it's cute, it's nice to have someone love you that much that they can't bare the thought of anyone else having you.'  
  
Spike laughed, "I knew she liked it really, just wish the chit wouldn't call me cute."  
  
'Dawn is driving me up the wall, every time she wants something she just goes to Spike to get him to work on me. Most of the time I'd let her have whatever but she always goes to him, why? "Because Spike is way cooler than you!" Ha as if, I am so much cooler than him. And to prove it I'm letting her throw a party next week, and you'd think that would work, well no. I told her that I would go out for the night and make sure Spike didn't come over, what does she say, "No Buffy I've invited Spike!" Will I ever win?'  
  
"Probably not against a looker like me Summers!" Spike mumbled as he continued to read.  
  
'She just wants to show him off to her friends, she's probably paying him to pretend he's her boyfriend, and Spike would do it as well! I'm not allowed men near me, well apart from Giles, Clem and Xander but they don't count, but Spike can go around playing at Mr California 2002! I just show up, walk right up to Spike and start making out in front of everyone. Why does Dawn always want what I've got!'  
  
At this point Spike couldn't hold back the laughter, Buffy a woman was fighting over him with her fifteen-year-old sister! He had been told on every occasion that he was handsome but this was just too perfect, sometimes he wished he had a reflection.  
  
'Spike keeps looking at me, I know he wants to read this but I'll never let him. He told me that I should let after me reading his but I said he got me out of it and was that not enough. He agreed but I know he still wants to read it. You see that's the good thing about me I have a way better hiding place than Spike, I mean leaving it in a draw anyone could find!  
  
Oh now he's giving me that sexy smirk, you know the one that says 'Slayer you better get your arse in this bed now!' God I love it when he pulls that face, it's beyond me how any women could ever leave him like that! So I'm signing off now.  
  
Buffy"  
  
Spike smirked, "Oh yeah your hiding place is so much better!"  
  
He pushed the sheets back off himself and pulled on his jeans. He looked over and the pyjamas Buffy had bought him still lying in the carrier bag they came in. They'd been there for weeks and still he refused to wear them, if he did it would he the last step in becoming a total poof.  
  
Sure Buffy had a point he wasn't in the crypt anymore and with Dawn in the house he couldn't just wander round naked, although Spike knew that Buffy did like that idea best, but PJ's no way.  
  
He pulled the door open and made his way downstairs hoping that Dawn or Buffy had actually remembered to shut the curtains today. If he had to miss Passions one more time because of them he'd eat tem both in their sleep.  
  
Spike walked into the kitchen past the newest photograph that hung on the wall, a large picture of the three of them, Spike and his family.  
  
THE END. 


End file.
